What should you fight for?
by Someoka
Summary: people say that war is simple, kill the enemy before they kill you, but is there more to war? what should you fight for? should you even fight in the first place? follow young zeon private Nathan Smith as he tasks these trials head on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Start of an long trip of self discovery

An young man named Nathan walking out of his house "Bye Mother, I'll make ya'll proud" then continuing to walk to his car, get in then starts driving to his home colony's Zeon military base, as of yesterday he became an Zeon Pliot and needs to report to get assigned his mobile suit and battleship he'll be on, Nathan was thinking "man I wish I can get on the same one as Saga, he's the one that convinced me to join the army and put that soccer team lessens to work for something greater"

Soon enough he reaches the base, puts his Car in the parking zone and walks up to the front door and opens it, there he is meets his father who is an Zeon Captain who proclaims to him in an deep booming voice "there you are boy, I was expecting you to be late so I held back the take off crew until you came!", "Sorry Dad, it's my first day and already it's off to an bad start."

Damon, Nathan's father pats him on the back and speaks "don't still think like that my son, you're an man now, so I know you won't be late for anymore of these important stuff, besides if you keep acting like this your older brother Zach will still pick on you, so chin up." "Urgh…how can I forget how Zach treats me, see you later father I got to catch my Musai!" Nathan says as waves bye to his father and runs to the hanger bay.

Nathan reaches the Hanger bay with his friend Saga just got done packing his stuff and says to him" ah man I must be lucky to be in the same unit as you!" "Well let's say I tweaked where you'd be just because of this, after all I can't show off if you're not there to see it ." said Saga. "Anyways let's get your bags packed on our class 4 Musai so we can start showing you everything about a battleship, I bet you've never been on the inside of one of these before." Saga and Nathan end the convocation with an brofist(punching their right fits together) then go to Nate's stuff.

After finished packing up they get on the Musai and take off, one of the first things Nathan does is takes an good look out an window and exclaims "wow I was expecting space to look…well…not as depressing" frowning at his disappointment, while Saga laughs and responds with "I actually think that space is more beautiful than most girls I've seen, you just need to get use to it that's all", Nathan reply's" you say that about a lot of things…but your right most of the time" Nathan jumps into an Chair and gets laid back in it then asks" So is simulation training good enough for handling an real Zaku II?" to which saga replies "sure, they work just about the same, but did you know I have an custom Zaku II cause I'm one of their first test pilots and among the best?" Nathan sighs then states "only over nine thousand times, but I respect you so I don't mind, I just hope I can be that good one day" Saga then reassures Nathan by saying "using an Mobile suit runs in your family's blood, your father and older brother are skilled veterans, and I bet even your younger brother could when he gets old enough, now enough frowning and enjoy your time before we meet the enemy scouts"

Nathan is taken back by Saga's last comment and yells "what? We are already on an mission? And I didn't even get time to sleep…" Saga slaps his head and says "don't be lazy and follow me to get your pilot suit on." Thus Nathan and Saga go to get changed into their Suits and meet up with their Commander.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First Blood

After Dressing up in their space suits Nathan and Saga met their commander, Kelly.

"Alright you first class rookies, and of course our ace Pilot over there." Kelly says "one of our soldiers spotted some federation scouts up ahead, it looks like they are in jets so this shouldn't be too hard, just kill them before they can flee and report back, we need to sneak attack them if there is any chance of winning without losing our new recruits" "Yes sir I understand and won't let my pal Nathan die." Replied an rather passionate Saga. Nathan would've said something but he's still shy of talking to people he doesn't know." Alright let's get to the Hanger and deal with these insects." Said Saga.

Along the way to the hanger Nathan asks" what's a jet?" thus a shocked Saga replied with "you're kidding me…alright then a jet is kind of like a very small battleship but only with enough room for the pilot…mostly used for recon and that the Feddie's lack a lot of mobile suits so they have to use out of date weapons like those." "Well if that's the case shouldn't we win this war fast?" Asked Nathan, to which Saga said "well that's why we are fighting, the sooner we can get our forces on earth the sooner we can overrun the federation, so stop asking questions and get in your Zaku II" they arrived faster then expected so Nathan jumped in his Zaku II which was already on the launching pad.

After launching their mobile suits, Saga said "don't fire until we get closer, that way we won't give off our positions and the jets will have no choice but to fight us hopelessly" "Got It…I'm still Nervous" replied Nathan."Just a little bit closer…..NOW!" Nathan opens fire on the Jets , one of them got hit and exploded, the other three Jets flew out of formation and retreated only to start flying back towards Nathan and Saga."Listen up, we can out fly them so don't worry about them running off now, just try to focus your shots and don't waste ammo."

The first jet flew straight into Nathan's line of fire and was gunned down easily, wasting no time Nathan shot after the second jet but it went above him and was trying to escape, but Saga's Rocket Launcher shot it down with his expert marksmanship," Alright that's two down..Where is the Last-"before he could finsh his line, the last jet shot his Zaku II in the back with a barrage of bullets which nearly hit his cockpit, which Nathan turned around, grabbed his Heat Hawk and Sliced the final Jet in half, "Gah I was about to die out there, to a Jet no less…the Zaku's Armor sucks" "Which is why you don't allow yourself to get hit in a Zaku you idiot " yelled a quite worried Saga."Alright then Nathan, lets head back to ship and report this to Kelly"

After returning to the ship and reaching the captain's bay, Saga said "Well Nathan took down three of the four scouts, but the last one nearly hit his cockpit…" Kelly calmly said "if that's the case then he won't be able to fight anymore until we get another Zaku II", Saga quickly said "it wasn't his fault, it's just the Zaku moved too slow for Nathan's reflexes." Kelly asked "does this mean you plan on giving a rookie our only Zaku II FB type?" Saga replied" Nathan got more kills then I did, therefore he's above an average grunt and should get treated as such, sides he won't be getting hit too badly again in a suit that's one point five times faster than a normal Zaku II", to which Kelly gave in and said " well not like anyone else can use it, alright, Private Nathan Smith you will get our Zaku II FB type, now we will load it in the hanger so get there ASAP, we are going to ambush the federation fleet that is expecting their grunts to arrive soon"

While walking back to the hanger, Nathan asked "do you really think I did that good?", Saga hastily said "of course not, I just said that so you won't die in the future missions, but I admit you have some skill already so don't think I don't trust you otherwise I would'nt have gone out to get you that new suit." "Thanks Saga, you're a rather great friend, alright time to test out my new Zaku" said a cheerful Nathan.

Meanwhile at an Federation battleship

"Our scouts haven't came back yet, maybe we should wait a while longer?" said a soldier," Nah let's just pull out of the area, chances are that they got taken out." Said the commander, "No that's exactly what they WANT us to do." Said Tony," We got to send out our mobile suits out to meet the enemy that will without a doubt, attack us, this way we can gain the upper hand and be able to counter attack faster."

Sometime later in space

Nathan, Saga, and two other pilots are closing in on the federation ship's position." This suit handles so much faster than an zaku II!" yelled Nathan," Be careful, the armor is still as strong as an Zaku's so don't get hit too much." Replied Saga, "Alright the ship should be about…a few distance away if I'm reading our Radar right."

"Wait Saga, there are enemy suits near the battleship and are coming our way." said Nathan, "Alright soldiers, clear out the enemy then charge the battleship!" yelled Saga."Nathan take a Soldier with you and take the three on the left, I'll take a soldier and the three on the right, break formation and GO!"

On Nathan's side everyone started to exchange gunfire and kept at this but without any results due to the fact that they kept dodging the shots, Nathan said "Screw this " and thrusted his Zaku at a GM and before it could react due to the Zaku FB type's increased speed sliced it in half, because of this the second GM was distracted by the explosion caused and the other soldier's Zaku threw a Cracker Grenade which blinded the second GM, giving Nathan enough time to Slice the torso of the Second GM, thus defeating it, Wasting no time Nathan then Rushed the third GM and sliced its Torso with a vertical cut." Speed makes all the difference in fighting!" exclaimed Nathan

On Saga's side he taunted to the enemy" aren't you going to come at me?" thus the two GM's tried to Pincer attack him but his Generic Zaku distracted a GM by rushing it, forcing the GM to barrel roll to dodge it, Saga was about to shoot at it when the other GM came from above him and shot at Saga, which Saga dodged and then turned around and shot the 4th GM, then turning back around to Slice the 5th GM's shield off then thrusted back and shot him with his Bazooka, by this time the other sodlier's Zaku has shot down the 6th GM.

Tony who was near the battleship exclaimed " I can't believe they took out all of our GM's, I gotta risk it but I'm going to meet the enemy, if I can defeat them fast enough the Ship will be safe!" and so Tony's GM command with an custom Sniper Rifle flew straight towards Nathan.

Saga exclaimed " Nathan it seems the leader is approaching us, his GM looks custom made so be careful, I'm gonna land on the battleship and force it to surrender, you and the others distract their commander alright?" "I can do anything in this suit, leave it to me!" said Nathan and with that Saga flew off.

Tony yells "I don't need anyone, I can take care of this myself if I have to!" Tony rushes forward and has a soldier's Zaku in his sights when Nathan comes from the right and tries to slice him, which Tony's shield arm backhands Nathan then Shoots the Zaku in the body, killing it.

After that he Turns around and Starts Shooting at Nathan while using his shield to hide his body from being hit, Nathan dodging fire throws a cracker grenade which blinds Tony so that Nathan could rushed in and slice his left arm off, to which Tony Smacked Nathan with his Shield, discards his shield to hold his Sniper Rifle and Shoot's Nathan's head off and is about to finsh him when he hears on the Intercom" attention Leader, I've captured your battleship, if you don't want them to die then drop your weapon and surrender" from Saga, Tony noticing if he doesn't agree he won't have an way back home and that he could die in his currect state, complies.


End file.
